An Adaptation and Correction of Amram15's Project LUNAR Lore
by Cs Li
Summary: This is a mechanics, usage, and grammar correction for the lore of Amram15's Project LUNAR (The Moon) game. The lore is created by Amram15 and has not been embellished in any way by me.


So you and your friend prepare to go to the moon for robloxia's space force...

Y'all have a successful launch..

But on the landing stuff goes wrong...

This is actually just a big with the eocket... but it could be a thory

You wake up seeing that the abort system worked perfectly

But you look around

And you don't see your friend...

This is the intro

Now you play the game normally

Mine rocks and stuff

Then once you upgrade you stuff enough to have enough o2 to do into a deep cave...

The cave leads to the to the other side of the moon...

If you look around enough on the dark side of the moon you'll find a hatch on the ground

It leads to a elevator...

You go through

The elevator goes down

Your surprized to see a whole underground base

Like district 13 type of stuff ya know

For the hungergames

From*

As the elevator goes down alarms go off

I've been caught

The elevator fills with a gass

U black out

There is a person in front of u

The person says that hse is the leader of the place

The person explains what the place is

It's the revolution

They want the moon to be governed by themselfvs

Normal revolution studd

The person gives u two choises

Join the revolution... or die

You say die... the a door opens and your friend from the intro comes out

Your friend convinces you to join the revolution

The person gives you a gun

And saids I want to know how good your at shooting...

It's a minigame sorta thing...

You have to be a good level to join the revolution

Or your sent home to practice more

Then you shoot all the targets and your really good

The head person said you'll be a great asset to the team

Few days later our on our first mission

It's more of a training thing

Thing of entry point types missions

It's robbing a vault of this super metiral thingy

Let's just call it vibrainium

You get the vibranium

You return back to base

You ask what it's far

The head person says.. Were upgrading u

You stare confused...

Then you look in shock at your friend to see home pull the left side of his head off to see metal

He is a cyborg android thongy

You agree to becoming a android

You go onto a machine

Think of matter io android conversion

The head person says congratulation your officially part of The team now

The head person opens a door and you stare in shock as you see a HUGE area

With ALOT of people

And a lot of kids surprisingly

The head person gives you anothrr mission... Hack the reasuch center server room

You and your team break into the government reachured building

You search through the server for (insert some sorta plan name here (like project 236 )

You look into the file

And is shocked that it's the goverments doomsday plane to blow up the moon with a giant laser of stuff goes wrong

(Don't question the science of it)

You head back with the Info

And ask what this is all about

The head person messes with his/her hair a bit

Then you knowtice that it almost looks like a older twin of you

Then the head person tells his story

About discovering the place just like I did

And found that the whole place was filled with alians

He quickly escaped

And told the government. Place on the moon

Within a few weeks the government cut off all contact with the moon

No more rockets were landing

There were rumers going on that there were going to destroy the moon cause the risk of a alian invasion

The head person headed back to the alia. Place to tell them the news cause it was his only hope

The alias told him that you would have to fix all the mistakes you caused

And shows him a machine

It was a time travel machine

And he got sent back in time right before the moon got BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED

To when the project lunar missions started

And he was one of the first people to go on the moon

And he is you

But from another timeline

All the kids you knowtice are alians

And y'all are taking over the government cause they will destroy the moon if the moon people get out of hand

You know this is the point were everything gets reviwld

So now y'all fight with the government disable thw laser and gain freedom

Blada Blada bla

The new place is for humans and Alians to live haromuasly together

The end


End file.
